


Just Desserts

by Vena



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Eating, Future Fic, JuBan Week 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, god i'm sorry for this lol, the T rating is just for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena/pseuds/Vena
Summary: Maybe he was going to need a new ring.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! happy juban week!!! im so happy it's here!!!! i can't wait to read everyone's submissions!! day one's themes were future/past and i went to a wedding around the time i wrote this so i was really feeling a proposal fic! i had no idea what to do and this silly idea popped into my head so i had to write it lol it was fun to write and i apologize about this djlsja no beta so sorry about any mistakes!!

Today was the day. They’d been dating for ten years now, and enough was enough. Banri was finally going to propose to Juza Hyodo and he was going to like it. Banri had spent months agonizing over how he was going to do it, but he knew Juza probably wouldn’t be into it if it was too flashy. No overtly public displays, nothing too fancy. Juza was a simple guy, and there was an easy way to his heart; through his stomach. 

It had taken a little planning, but Banri was certain this would be the best way to do it. He had called up one of Juza’s favorite cafes, to see if the staff would be willing to help, and they were more than happy to do a favor for one of their most loyal customers. 

And so it was that they found themselves at the cafe one evening, Banri making sure their table was in one of the more secluded corners so Juza wouldn’t be able to see the front counter from where they were seated. He gave the excuse of needing to take a leak to make his way to the front, passing the ring off to the woman stationed at the cash register. She gave him a conspiratorial wink as she brought it back to the kitchen, and Banri loitered for a couple more minutes to keep up the illusion of using the bathroom. Once he felt a sufficient amount of time had passed, he returned to their table. Thankfully, Juza seemed to be none the wiser.

“I ordered for us on the way back,” Banri said, sliding his seat out and trying to ignore the way his heart jumped when it squeaked against the hard floor. He had to keep his cool or it would ruin everything.

“What if I wanted somethin’ different, huh?” Juza questioned. Banri gave him a long, dull stare and Juza held his gaze for a few seconds before he had to divert his gaze. “Fine. Whatever.” Banri’s nerves eased a little as he eyed the dusting of red on Juza’s cheeks; he still got flustered whenever Banri remembered what he liked even after all this time and it was always cute.

It wasn’t hard to kill the time; they spent some time going over a few lines from the next play Autumn Troupe was working on, and the focus helped Banri keep his nerves in check. He kept a cool face as he spotted the waitress round the corner with their desserts, and he could barely hold eye contact with her as she delivered their orders.

Banri had gotten a strawberry tart for himself, but the real star of the evening was the thick chocolate mousse with a raspberry drizzle that had been set in front of his boyfriend. Banri’s heart rate skyrocketed and he tried hard not to stare at the cup, instead focusing on the tart he’d gotten for himself. He went over the lines he’d rehearsed countless times in his mind as he took a bite, closing his eyes and focusing on the sweet, flaky flavor that danced on his tongue. He could hear the clinking of Juza’s spoon hitting the glass cup as he scooped up the dessert, smiling as he could hear Juza’s soft hums of appreciation for the mousse as he took a bite. 

He kept focusing on his tart, doing his best not to stare at his boyfriend as he ate, or he would definitely know something was up. Banri was just going to wait until he hit the ring with his spoon, and pulled it out with a questioning glance. He took deep, calming breaths between bites of tart, anxiously awaiting the moment he would finally be able to ask for Juza’s hand. 

...However, that moment never seemed to come. 

It wasn’t a large dish or anything; Banri figured he would have hit the ring by now. However, Juza continued to savor his mousse one bite at a time and, from what Banri could tell, he didn’t seem to note anything weird about it at all. Banri’s tart sat half eaten as Juza finished off his last bite of mousse with a smile.  _ What? Where was the ring? _

“Hold on a sec, I think I forgot my wallet in the bathroom,” Banri muttered, pushing back his chair as he tried not to hurry too fast to his feet. He couldn’t raise any suspicions. 

“Seriously?” Juza mused, Banri trying not to fluster at the small quirk of lips that accompanied the word. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right back.” He made his way to the front counter again, the cashier looking thrilled as he approached.

“So? Did he say yes?” she questioned, the excitement clear in her voice. Banri scratched at the back of his head, a little annoyed.

“Just, uh, checkin’, but you guys did put the ring in there, yeah?” he asked. At that, she looked confused. 

“I put it in myself, so I can say without a doubt the ring you gave me was definitely in that glass,” she said, just as confused as he was. “Why? Did something happen?”

“He didn’t notice anythin’ in the cup. Didn’t say anythin’, at least.” Banri hadn’t been watching the entire time; had Juza found it when he wasn’t looking? Had he hidden it? Did he not want to marry Banri after all? “Lemme go check.”

“Good luck!” she called after him, as he quickly made his way back to the table.

“That was fast,” Juza noted, but Banri was done playing games now. He leveled Juza with a serious look and he sobered up instantly. “...What’s wrong?”

“Did you notice anything different about your mousse?” Banri asked, doing his best to remain calm. He dug his nails into his palms as Juza seemed to ponder his question, staring down into the empty cup.

“Y’know, now that you mention it,” he started, Banri’s heart leaping into his throat as he anticipated the rejection, “There was somethin’ kinda weird about it. Felt like I ate somethin’ funny. Kinda like I swallowed a huge pill. Took forever to go down.”

“And you didn’t think to say anything while you were eating it!?” Banri cried, slapping his hands on the table and making Juza jump a little. “You just kept eatin’ it, even though you might’ve swallowed something big? Seriously? What if you choked? What are ya, stupid!?” Banri couldn’t believe it. His big, dumb, lovable boyfriend had gone and  _ eaten his engagement ring.  _ Of course. Hyodos could never make his life easy. He slumped down into his chair, head in his hands, contemplating if maybe this was some kind of sign.

“...Banri? You okay?” Juza sounded unsure from across the table. Banri couldn’t bring himself to look at him. It was still rare of them to use each others’ first names, having grown so used to otherwise, so he knew that he really must have freaked Juza out. Banri let out a long suffering sigh and lowered his hands, meeting Juza’s concerned gaze. It was now or never.

“Peachy. Figures I try and do somethin’ to surprise you, and you gotta ruin everything,” Banri laughed. Juza’s face twisted in confusion, and a little concern, as he looked back at the empty cup again. 

“Shut it,” he grumbled, tracing the rim of the glass with a finger as he kept his eyes off of Banri. “What, did you put somethin’ in my mousse? Shit, am I gonna die?” Banri only laughed harder, and Juza jumped out of his seat and quickly made his way over to Banri’s side of the table. He grabbed him by the collar, which didn’t help Banri calm himself at all. “What the hell’re you laughing about, Settsu!?” There it was.

“Y-You’re not gonna die! If you didn’t choke on it you should be fine. ...Probably. It’ll pass in a couple of days.” That didn’t seem to sway Juza’s fears as his hands tightened in his shirt.

“That doesn’t answer a damn thing! What the fuck did I eat!?” Banri placed his hands over Juza’s, tugging his hands away from his collar. It took a bit of coaxing but Juza finally let go, his brow narrowed in confusion as Banri linked their fingers together. 

“I kinda had this big speech planned, but that’s gone totally out the window now.” Banri lightly traced the side of Juza’s hand with his thumb, and that seemed to help in calming him down a little. “I just wanted to surprise you, but I guess you surprised me instead. That’s how our relationship’s always been though, right?”

“What, gettin’ sappy on me?” Juza asked, Banri’s heart warming at the small smile on his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Maybe a little. We’ve been together for a long time, huh?” Juza nodded, but still didn’t show any signs of recognition of what he was talking about. Figured. “Well, long story short, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to make a long time into forever.” That look of confusion was back on Juza’s face and Banri couldn’t hold back another laugh. “You really are an idiot, huh?”

“You’re the one datin’ this idiot. What does that make you?” Juza grumbled back, squeezing Banri’s hands for good measure. Banri squeezed back, pulling them toward him to plant a soft kiss on each of his hands.

“Makes me a huge moron! But this moron doesn’t wanna date you anymore.” Juza froze in his hands. Banri could feel him pulling back but he kept his grip tight. “And I don’t wanna date you because I wanna marry you.” Juza stilled again but he could tell it was for a different reason this time.

“...Banri?”

“Even if your stupid ass ate the ring I was gonna use to propose, I’m doin’ it anyway.” Juza’s hands shook ever so slightly in his grasp as Banri bent down on one knee, letting go of Juza’s right hand so he could use both to hold his left. He pulled it close, pressing his lips to Juza’s ring finger. 

“Juza Hyodo, would you marry me?” 

Juza’s hand tightened around his so much that Banri yelped and tried to pull back, but the iron grip held him in place. “Fuck, that hurts! You’re gonna crush my fingers, asshole!”

“You ask me to marry you after callin’ me an idiot and an asshole? I’m swoonin’,” Juza deadpanned, but Banri could see the tears lining his eyes and he was pretty sure his heart was going to give out at any moment. “And you put the ring in my dessert? I’m startin’ to think you’re the stupid one here.”

“You’re the only guy on earth who  _ wouldn’t  _ notice it, ya daikon!” They both got a little laugh out of that, but Juza’s choked off as the dam finally broke and Banri finally managed to unlodge his aching hands to cup Juza’s face and gently brush the wetness from his cheeks. “I can’t tell if that’s a yes or a no.”

“Of course it’s yes, you stupid fox,” Juza mumbled, and Banri let go of his face to pull him into a tight hug. Juza wrapped his arms around him in return, and Banri was certain Juza was going to crack his spine in half. It would be worth it though; now that Juza was no longer just his boyfriend but his fiance especially. It was then that something occurred to Banri that made him loosen his grip just a little.

“So. As much as I want to go rub it in everyone’s faces that we’re engaged now, we’re gonna have to wait a couple of days so don’t go blabbin’, got it? Not even to Kumon and Muku.”

“Why? Is there-” Finally the light bulb came on over Juza’s head. He made a face; appropriate. “Oh.” A pause, and that pained look was directed at Banri. “Gross. I’m gonna have to wear that ring after it comes outta my-” Banri quickly dislodged one of his hands from around Juza to slap it over his mouth.

“Don’t say it!!” Banri whined, suddenly feeling miserable agan. “Listen. We’re not tellin’ anybody about this. You’re gonna have to keep a hell of an eye out over the next few days, you’re gonna get that ring back, we’re gonna disinfect it like hell, and we’ll pretend like this never happened. Got it?” He removed his hand from Juza’s mouth.

“There’s no way I’m not gonna be able to wear it and not think about the fact that I had to shi-” Banri covered his mouth right back up. 

“I  _ said  _ this never happened. Got. It?” he hissed. After a few moments and a hard sigh breathed through Juza’s nose, he nodded. “Good.” Banri moved his hand, pressing close to finally kiss Juza breathless. They could worry about that in a couple of days. 

For now, they could celebrate the way their relationship was changing without the physical proof; their newly strengthened emotional bond would more than make up for it.

Maybe Banri should get him a new ring after all.


End file.
